


<磊伦>Lemon.<4>

by Luomi_STEVE



Category: RPS, 吴磊 - Fandom, 邓伦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luomi_STEVE/pseuds/Luomi_STEVE
Summary: -时至今日你仍然是我的光。





	Lemon.

19.  
吴磊没有送邓伦回家，他在说出口的前一秒意识到了隐私保护，于是也只是把邓伦送上了出租车。隔着车窗他兴致昂扬地冲邓伦挥手，邓伦虽然心思烦乱却也礼貌地口型说了声“再见”。  
汽车发动，邓伦这才摇下车窗艰难的深呼吸一口气。窗外的空气带着一些过量的湿度，携带着一些泥土的气味和都市中心才有的喧闹气息，邓伦握着手机的手紧了紧。  
“明天下午，我有事来找你。”这是他刚才电影散场时收到的短信。  
“可明天下午我还有预约。”邓伦思虑许久还是实话实说的回复。

“没关系，我希望你不要再像上次那样犹豫了。”

20.  
如果再给邓伦一次选择，他一定不会再答应老师的要求。  
他和吴磊站在倾盆而下的大雨里，相顾无言——大概是单方面的，因为吴磊低着头根本不看他。  
空气里聚集的水蒸气终于承受不住凝结核的侵扰，化作雨点瓢泼而来。这是冬天，再轻柔的雨丝也会带着不小的杀伤力。  
邓伦觉得冷。就算对他来讲感觉到冷是常态，心底深处蔓延出来的冷还是让他忍不住打颤。额前的头发全部贴在额头上，雨水乘虚而入流进他的眼眶，流出来的时候竟然是烫的。这个时候再说什么都是苍白的，就算他告诉吴磊说他看到的都不是真的。  
他看到的亲吻，只是那人在凑近他告诉他“吴磊在楼下”；他看见自己坐上办公桌，只是因为他实在是无处可躲。他不想演戏，一点也不想，所以他看到的眼角泛红不是愉悦，而是痛苦，绝望和悲恸。  
他突然也觉得自己无话可说了，因为这就是因果。他现在只想问问吴磊冷不冷，淋雨了一定很难受吧。  
于是邓伦走过去，牵起毫无反应的吴磊，朝着家的方向走去。

吴磊说自己爱喝柠檬水，可是柠檬已经过了季节了，如今的柠檬树，无花也无果，连叶子也都稀稀疏疏的。  
吴磊说自己的伤口好得很快，可还是留下了一道伤疤，横亘在皮肤之上。  
吴磊说邓医生，我只有你，所以你能不能不要嫌弃我。

邓伦打开廊灯，暖黄的灯光总会让人感觉暖和一些。他蹬掉自己的鞋，又帮吴磊脱掉鞋，雨水顺着两人的路径铺满一路木质的地板。主卧的浴室要大一些，邓伦先打开了热水放着，很快白茫茫的一片雾气便拥挤在浴室里。他又皱着眉头拉开吴磊完全浸湿的外套，感受到冬季衣物更厚重的手感，质量尚好的衣服却也像破布似的随意丢在地上。  
他把吴磊推到热水底下，手先在花洒下试了试水温，觉得合适了才回过头去想走出浴室帮吴磊找感冒药。  
吴磊的眼神一直都是清澈的，邓伦只是没有勇气去看罢了。而吴磊的酸楚在邓伦类似逃避的举动里变得火光冲天，一缕一缕烧掉他的理智。  
他情绪不稳，心率加快。狂躁的情绪找上门来，踹坏了最后一把保险。  
扳过肩膀的动作有些粗暴，邓伦在天旋地转的劲头里被推到墙上。  
邓伦怀着的担忧和愧疚，终于在吴磊扯坏他的衬衫在他的脖颈肆意亲吻和啃咬时变成了自毁式的放纵。

20.  
无师自通的技艺还是给身体带来了剧烈的负担。两个人都是第一次，却在情绪的煽风点火下一点即燃。溅上水的墙是冷的，邓伦贴着的时候忍不住打了一个寒颤，松开的牙关被吴磊轻易的探入。热水从头顶淋下，邓伦却在恍惚间尝到吴磊口中的咸涩。  
他哭了，哭的悄无声息，泪水和雨水早早的混在了一起。邓伦丢掉了反抗的力气，手抚上吴磊的腰。吴磊发狠的扯坏他的皮带，不锈钢的固定扣弹落在地叮当作响。扣子在慌忙里被解开，吴磊偏头吮住邓伦的喉结，带着缕缕牙齿摩挲的疼痛邓伦松开了抓紧裤腰的手，下一个瞬间裤子便被扯到大腿下。  
吴磊抓着那人的臀肉揉了几下，抱起他放在洗漱台上。花洒在一系列动作里被关上，浴室里顿时安静的只能听见阵阵喘息。邓伦用手臂艰难的支撑着身体，见着视线范围里的吴磊握住他的性器动作着，他喘的心脏疼，却也没阻止快感一点一点聚集。  
“吴磊……吴磊……啊……”邓伦止不住的仰头，他双眼迷蒙，雾气似乎丝丝缕缕绕进他的眸子里，在眸底铺散出一片情色的红。吴磊堵住他断断续续的呻吟，手上的动作加快，迫着邓伦绷紧了身体。  
搓捻了一下铃口，邓伦短促的尖叫一声身子瘫软在洗漱台上。他眼角含泪看着吴磊解开他自己的裤链，邓伦双脚使不上力却也往后缩。  
“…吴磊…”被唤到名字的人只作势地抬起眼，估计连对焦都没对上邓伦的脸。他松开握住邓伦性器的手，带着沾满指尖的白浊探去身下的密地。  
指尖刺进穴口的时候邓伦难受的咬住了嘴唇。他恍惚的看着凝结水滴的天花板，心口的疼痛愈发明显，不仅仅来源于身体给的刺激，更多的还是对自己感情的迷茫。吴磊却没停下手，他拽着裤腿扯下了邓伦的裤子，两条白花花的长腿颤颤巍巍地在空中晃。就着这个姿势他挤进邓伦的两腿之间将他压倒在洗漱台，手捧着他的后脑凑过去吻他。  
额间，眼角，滚烫的耳廓。牙齿轻轻的研磨一下又转到线条精致的鼻梁，微鼓的双颊，泛着水光的双唇。吴磊直直的望进邓伦眼底，邓伦顶不住炽热的眼神只得回望他。  
空气似乎在那一刻变得更加湿热，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，如擂鼓比疼痛来得更剧烈。邓伦的手松开了已经被攥的皱皱巴巴的胸前的衣服，呆呆的看着澄澈焦糖色眸子里映出的自己的模样。  
吴磊一言不发，所有的话都写在眼睛里。他的好他的坏，他的自私他的博爱。而现在展现在邓伦眼前的，只剩下最纯粹的爱。  
眼为情苗，心为欲种。  
邓伦勾上吴磊的脖颈，吴磊埋在他的肩头蜻蜓点水般触碰白玉般的肌肤。  
“···我们去床上，好不好？”邓伦的声音沙哑，混着鼻音。

21.  
吴磊扯过搭在一旁架子上的浴巾裹住邓伦的身子，邓伦像个树袋熊似的抱着吴磊，而他自己也因为这样的想象轻笑了几声。  
吴磊把他放在床上，动作轻的像在对待一件易碎品。衣服湿哒哒的黏在身上很不舒服，邓伦解开还没被扯掉的几颗扣子褪去身上最后一件衣物。吴磊撑上床，把邓伦禁锢在他和柔软的床铺之间。  
邓伦伸手探向了床头灯的开关。吴磊只眯了眯眼，他从进家到现在没有说过一个字，邓伦却似乎听到了他心里的万语千言。“我怕黑······”邓伦没说出来只是抽动了一下嘴角，吴磊却摸索着他想要开灯的手，拉到身侧轻轻扣住。  
我在。

窗外的雨一直没停，还有愈演愈烈的趋势。从远处滚来的雷声缓缓炸开，伴着明亮的闪电，点亮室内旖旎的风景。邓伦白皙的身子似是镀上一层银霜，汗滴尽数点缀成动人的珍珠。吴磊握着他的脚踝，指肚按压了一番数字的纹身，等他稍微适应些了才把他的身体打得更开。  
连气声都在打颤，吴磊俯下身去一路从锁骨开始向下吻。邓伦把着吴磊的肩，身上人灼热的体温一并点燃了他下腹的火。最后完全容纳他的时候，吴磊这晚第一次在邓伦的耳边轻轻的笑着，体内的性器带着邓伦莫名的呜咽了两声。  
他还扣着邓伦的手，就拉着他探向身下握住邓伦自己的性器。  
“···北北···”这是吴磊第二次如此叫他。第一次是道歉，为了他唐突的示爱。  
邓伦没回应他，因为他正被吴磊的行为激的面色通红，说什么都不肯回答。吴磊心气一上来动了动腰，撞的邓伦从唇角溢出一丝甜腻的呻吟。  
“···北北···”吴磊又叫了他一声。  
“···干嘛···啊···”邓伦抬起手肘盖上自己的眼睛。这实在是太羞耻了，这小孩怎么和人精似的。  
吴磊握住邓伦的手，露出他精致的脸。  
“北北，我爱你。”

都说海妖塞壬的歌声最会蛊惑人心，大概吴磊就是有着最绚丽鱼尾的人鱼，对于此时的邓伦来讲，吴磊每在他耳畔多吐息一次，他就多一丝沉沦。他一次次被拖进欲海，呼吸间全是吴磊的味道。他在吴磊的身下喘息着高潮，被过量的快感如电流般通过他的四肢百骸。  
如果是梦，那他希望永远都不要醒。梦里有初见的夏天蹲在灯芯巷门口百无聊赖的少年，有午后箱庭室里海沙的声响，有一杯杯新鲜的柠檬水。有海边浪花的声响，海鸟从湛蓝的海水上飞过。  
“对不起···”  
“我爱你。”  
他终于流下泪，泪水滑进充斥着太阳气味的棉被里消失不见。

22.  
吴磊这一觉睡得很香。他梦到了好多，梦见小时候，梦见长大，又梦见和邓伦相遇以后的点点滴滴。他在冬日暖阳中睁开眼，身旁已经空了。床头柜上放着纸条和已经差不多冷掉的柠檬水。  
他兴致勃勃的端起杯子一饮而尽，心情也一起被阳光照得暖烘烘的。取过纸条看，邓伦说自己要出去一趟，很快会回来。吴磊翻身起来，瞥见了床角摆放好的衣服，三下两下穿好衣服就跳起来满房间晃。

邓伦手中握着半张照片一言不发站在黑白的照片前。  
这是收拾浴室满地衣服的时候从吴磊的包里摸到的。被水浸湿了一部分，却还是能勉强看到上面小孩的脸。是很小的孩子，大概五六岁的模样，笑的连眼睛都变成一条缝，嘴角挑成一个好看的弧度，能够看出来是小时候的吴磊。  
可是只有半张，邓伦摩挲着被撕的并不整齐的一侧，心里隐隐约约有了什么。  
他牵起一个并不好看的笑，弯下腰用手擦了擦石板上的灰尘，手指拂过凹下去的名字的时候脑海里也在拼命地回想过去的事。  
他当年也是因为父亲逝世才搬的家。走的匆忙，他连母亲都照顾不好，哪有心思去和邻居家的孩子道声惜别。往后的日子每每想着也是后悔，总想着若有机会再见面，一定实现幼时给予的承诺。  
可他忘了自己到底许了什么诺。  
邓伦抹着冰冷石板的手越发用力，最后他无力的蹲下，把自己高大的个子缩成小小的一团。  
他疼，疼得浑身颤抖。  
吴磊。  
吴磊。

23.  
邓伦回到家的时候吴磊在客厅的椅子上坐着看书。看那圆背精装的样子应该是心理学的专业书，邓伦看着书名想了想，印象里这本书不是寻常的科普类书籍，大量晦涩难懂的专业术语满篇满幅，吴磊怎么看的下去？  
他的疑惑写在脸上，眉头皱成一个川。吴磊看见了来人，肉眼看见绽出一个笑容：“北北，回来啦？”又见他看着自己手中的书，就低下头笑起来。“……其实我也想读这个专业的，只不过现在休学了。等我差不多养好了，就继续回去读书。”  
邓伦点点头，一瞬间不知道该接什么话，就沓着拖鞋动作轻柔地坐上沙发。坐好了以后尽量不引人注目的小口叹了气，忽略股间点点不适倔强的挺直了腰。  
吴磊从椅子上站起来坐到他的旁边，手臂环过他的腰，下巴靠在肩膀上，一边轻轻的伸进外套里捏起腰间的软肉来。  
“疼吗？”他轻声问。  
邓伦没回话，身体却渐渐放松下来。吴磊看他耳朵变红觉得有趣，对着轻轻呼了一口气，换来邓伦一个嗔怪的目光。  
“别闹！”邓伦轻声凶他，看着小孩的眼神变得像个受伤的小狗。“……行了，不疼了。”他凑过去，轻轻啄了啄小孩的脸。  
他的唇是冷的。吴磊钳着他的下巴，把自己的唇贴上去。他不明白为什么邓伦的身子总是这样冷，怎么暖都无济于事。他握着邓伦冰凉的手贴上自己的心口，松开唇低低的笑起来。  
“这里很暖和，以后可以用来暖手。”  
邓伦只是笑，吴磊却觉得那个笑离自己很远。

吴磊思虑了一番还是决定回家——他当然巴不得留在邓伦家，顺便再把邓伦留在床上——但是被邓伦赏了一个白眼以后他只得收起了他的狐狸尾巴。  
邓伦把他送到离家不远的车站，恰好有一班车可以通向吴磊的家。在晦暗不明又一亮一灭的路灯下邓伦走神地看着远方，吴磊在他旁边踢石子。  
发动机的轰鸣声由远及近，吴磊握着零钱一只脚已经踏上了车，又在司机的凝视下退回去，直截了当地贴上邓伦的脸好响亮一声，又美滋滋地上车寻着个窗边的位子坐下，留下站台上的邓伦和车上呆滞的司机相互对视。  
邓伦：………我不知道，我没有。  
吴磊倒是毫不在意的继续坐在车里挥手，嘴角都要翘上天。他的笑像是抚软了周身的空气，邓伦也不自觉的嘴角上扬。  
心底的荒原终于迎来一场湿漉漉的雨，灌溉到很深很深的地方，甘甜的滋味流淌在身体里。

汽车走远了，邓伦一个人在站台停留了很久。他慢悠悠的掏出手机，通讯录里最高的地方放着吴磊的名字。  
“磊磊？”他拨通电话，几乎是马上就被接起。“北北，想我啦？”  
“你啊····”邓伦低头无奈的笑了笑。“好像你落了半张照片在家里，是你的吗？好像是你小时候。”  
“啊对，是我。可爱吧？”吴磊的笑意很明显。“但我只留了半张，本来打算给你讲讲我以前的故事的，下次吧。”  
“你不会要给我讲照片的另一半吧？”邓伦歪头夹着手机，手伸进包里摸索出不一样的叠得整整齐齐的相纸。  
“不愧是北北，就知道你懂我。”吴磊嘿嘿嘿的笑声传来。“其实我和他有个约定的，要是能够再遇见他我一定给他讲。”  
“什么约定？”邓伦呼吸一滞，随即语气里都是浓浓的好奇。  
“我只告诉你一个人······”明明车上没有人在看他，吴磊装模做样的用手掩去半张脸。

 

————————TBC.—————————


End file.
